Vengeance
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: As one of NYPD's finest, Danny enjoys his job. What he doesn't love, however, is working under Dash. When Danny finally decides to take a sick day of after weeks of being worked like a dog by Dash, he has to pay the ultimate price when the one person he cares for most is hurt in a situation he could have easily dealt with. But will he go to far in seeking revenge?


So this is a story I have been planning for a long while now. It branches off from a one-shot I read a couple years ago. I don't know the name and it's been deleted, so there is no use trying to look for it. I got an idea to continue the one-shot and got EXPLICIT permission from the author to continue it.

I used to have the actual story in my inbox but since it was so old it was deleted. I don't think the author is on this site and even if she is, she no longer writes for DP. I don't know her pen name either. Anyway, I will summarize her one-shot to the best of my ability. And I'm going to say this again, just so you know: I HAVE FULL PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS.

In the one-shot, Danny is a cop. He and Sam live together. In my story, they are married.

Anyway the story starts out with Sam and Danny taking a shower together when Danny gets a call from work telling him to come to work. He actually works under Dash. Something he doesn't enjoy at all because Dash makes him work to the bone.(And because Dash)

This time Dash calls Danny for help with a hostage situation and even though Danny argues it's his day off he is still forced to go in. As he is going, a thought in his mind is him contemplating how saving all those lives can't be a good thing considering how high the population is.

And that is how it ends. Just a bit of background for my story: They're both 25. Sam is in her fourth and final year of Medical school and is doing her residency. It's post Phantom Planet but the hype of him being a Halfa has died down.

I am picking up right after the hostage situation has cleared up.

As always, I own nothing, except for my OC Davidson

"Good job, Officer Fenton, as always." Said the Mayor clapping him on the shoulder. "We don't know what we'd do in a situation like this without your abilities."

Danny sighed and shot him half a smile. "Just doing my job, Mayor" he said. '_Even though I hardly want to at times like this_' he thought to himself.

He watched as the scene began to clear up. On lookers began to leave. Hostages were put into ambulances and taken away. He turned to where his squad car was to finally go home when a voice stopped him.

"FENTON!" cried out Dash. "I need to talk to you!"

Danny groaned and mouthed the words "Why me?" to himself.

Dash walked up to him until he was just inches away and stood there staring at him

"I want to know what was up with that little stunt you pulled this morning!" he demanded, looking up at Danny. He was trying his best to be intimidating, but it wasn't working. Danny had grown since his high school years and was taller than Dash.

"What stunt?" Danny asked him, a rather bored expression on his face.

Dash's face twisted in anger. "When you gave me trouble about when I called you and when you gave me attitude when you got to the station!"

"Excuse me, but I was a little angry over the fact that I had been called in on my day off after doing so for about three weeks now. And I was hardly giving you attitude, just because I didn't come in and kiss your ass doesn't mean I'm giving you attitude." Danny told him, his patience running low.

Dash's nostrils flared. "Watch what you say, did you forget I'm chief?" he asked him.

"No, of course not…_.sir_." Danny told him, grinding his teeth.

Dash stared at him for a few long seconds. "Good, I wouldn't want to have to reprimand any more than I already have." He gave Danny a look (once again, trying to be intimidating but failing) and walked away.

Danny sighed and walked to his squad car. The sooner he got home, the better.

In his car, Danny's partner, officer Davidson, greeted him. Danny was lucky to have a partner like him. They got along and were good friends who hung out together outside of work. He thought Dash would have stuck him with someone he didn't get along with, someone he only tolerated. Unfortunately for him, there were quite a few like that. Ever since Dash had become Chief, there were the ones that were completely loyal to him and then the others, who were like Danny, who though Dash abused his power. They never let the division get in the way of work, but it was there and it had caused trouble more times than he could remember.

"Rough day?" Davidson asked him.

Danny gave him a look. "What do you think? It's my third week of coming in on my days off, it's getting fucking ridiculous."

Davidson winced. "I hear you." He said with a sigh. "He's done it to all of us, but he seems to do it to you the most….is it because of the relationship you two had in high school?"

"I don't even know. You'd think he'd have outgrown his bullying self but I guess I'm wrong." He said.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't get any worse." Said Davidson.

"Hopefully." Danny said with a sigh. He started the engine and drove off. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Danny finally arrived home at six. It wasn't too bad, considering how hostage situations could last for days. In fact the only reason it took under ten hours was because he was there. Having ghost powers was useful for situations like that; he could just pop in, grab hostages and get out.

Of course, since the world had learned that ghosts definitely existed, they began to take precautionary measures to insure that they wouldn't have to deal with it. In fact, his parents had quite a lucrative business selling anti-ghost devices. It was now where near the fortune of Sam, but it made quite a good profit, enough to send Danny and Jazz to college, without having to take out loans.

Ghost attacks were few and far between now, however. After the events in which he saved the world, most ghosts either kept in the ghost zone or those who did come into the human world were harmless. And when the ghosts did attack, it was usually an easy one to defeat. Occasionally a strong one would appear, but he always handled it just fine. It was the humans that Danny really had to worry about. Other companies had begun to make ghost weaponry as well and in a city like New York, where the "friendly neighborhood hero" was a human with ghost powers and was a cop as well, criminals were sure to have them on hand. Fighting criminals and rescuing hostages wasn't as easy as it should have been with his powers.

Danny noticed that there weren't any lights on in the apartment when he opened the door. Sam should have been home, it had been her day off as well. He walked and called her name. There was no answer. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. There was a note stuck to the fridge.

Danny,

Got called into the hospital to help treat hostages. Won't be back too late, will pick up some dinner on the way home.

But help yourself to something if you're hungry.

Love, Sam

With was probably the tenth sigh that day he pulled a bear out of the fridge and grabbed a bag of chips. He was expecting Sam to be home. She was always great at helping him relax and unwind.

As he watched the news report on the hostage situation they had just cleared up, Danny wondered if it was truly worth it being a cop. Sure, he did love being one, even if Dash was his boss. But there were times he thought if he should have perhaps gone down a different path or even have stuck to his plans of being an Astronaut.

When Danny had graduated high school, his grades had dramatically improved, thanks to tutoring from Jazz, his mother, and particularly Sam. It was her methods of tutoring that especially helped. Methods, he thought with a smug grin, he'd never dare share with his family or Tucker. It was then he thought about if he really wanted to be an astronaut and he decided against it after much consideration. He decided he wanted to go into a career with Criminal Justice and law enforcement and so he became a cop.

Working under Dash was the only thing that he disliked. But it wasn't as if he could really say anything, Dash was one of the most respected Police Chiefs in the city, for having such a good squad. Not only that, but he had connections, Dash had come from a family of cops, that was actually why he became chief at such a young age. It wasn't just because he was a good cop. And he was a good cop, even Danny had to admit that, albeit reluctantly.

Getting bored of the news, he flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He wondered when Sam would get home. He didn't have to wait very much longer, she came in through the door about forty-five minutes late with a large bag of Chinese food in her had.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got back, I got called in to help treat the hostages. It wasn't anything to bad though, I treated a few and they let me go. Are you hungry? You just relax and I'll get everything set. How did everything go, it sucks that they called you in." Sam said, hardly stopping between each sentence.

"Sam, stop." Danny told her. He took the food from her hand and set it down on their dining room table. "You just got home, relax."

Sam looked at him and chuckled. "Sorry, my mind is everywhere." She walked over to the bag of food and began unpacking it. "So how was it?"

"Same old, same old." He told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We don't have to eat now, can we just relax a bit?"

"But you've been dealing with the hostage situation all day, I doubt you got anything to eat, you're probably starving" she told him.

"I ate an entire bag of chip when I got home, I can wait a bit to eat. I've missed you, will you please just relax with me?" he pleaded. He leaned down to her ear and whispered: "Besides, we need to finish off what we started this morning, and no one can get me to relax like you can."

Sam shivered and gave in. "Okay." She told him. She allowed him to pick her up and walked to the couch with her. Lying down, he positioned her on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

He began stroking her back. "I'm glad they didn't keep you too late at the hospital" he said.

"Mmm, yeah, well, no one was hurt too badly. It was mostly checking that everyone was okay and getting them home" She said. "What about you, Dash wasn't too terrible, was he?"

"Same as always, which is pretty horrible but not more than other days" Danny said. "But enough talk about work. I've been running and flying around all day and have been on my feet, I could use a massage… and a shower." He ran his hand down to her bottom and squeezed.

"Of course, before or after dinner?" She asked him, pulling his hand back up.

"Before." He told her. His stomach growled in protest. "Alright fine, after."

Sam giggled and got up. "Well I'll go and get everything ready, want to help, or do you want to keep resting?"

"No, I'll help." He said standing up. "The sooner we get through dinner, the sooner I can get that massage and the sooner we can have desert."

"Desert? I didn't get any…ohhhh." She said, seeing the look he was giving her. "Well when you put it that way…."

"My point exactly" Danny told her with a grin, and with that, he took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

So often in my fics, I'll be making Danny a cop. Not all the time however. I feel like it suits him. As for Sam, I'll probably be sticking her in a wide range of careers, all of which I can see her doing.

This has been an idea I've had in my head for a while and something I'm quite excited about. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I can't promise a regular update schedule, but I will give updates when I can.


End file.
